Naruto's Dangerous Dreams
by angel03618
Summary: i don't own Naruto! Naruto is having dreams, that may just come true. They put Hinata in danger while the two of them are on a mission. Both eighteen. Who will Survive? Does Naruto Kill Hinata? NaruHina. rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke in a heavy sweat. He'd been having the same dream for the past couple of nights. Always the same dream.

_Naruto running away from the village while the people he grew up around chased him with lit torches. Chasing him away, yelling hurtful things while throwing rocks. His closest friends turning on him in an instant. It had taken years for them to trust him because of what he held inside of him. __**Kyuubi.**_

Then, while he was sitting there, his alarm went off. He rolled over to turn it, then thought against it. He could tell someone else was in the room, with him.

"Going to turn it off, or do I have to do it for you?" the hidden person asked.

"I thought it was you. But I wasn't sure." Replied Naruto.

"…Well…?" said Neji, coming out of hiding, and Naruto turned off the alarm.

"Where did you get that scar from?" Neji asked Naruto, pointing to the scar on his chest.

Naruto simply replied, "That one's nothing, check out the one on my back."

Naruto didn't ever notice Hinata standing in the doorway of his room.

"What happened Naruto-kun?" she asked. She had gotten over the stuttering thing a few years ago, she was happier, open, and knew how to have fun.

"Oh, hi, I didn't notice you standing there, happy 18th birthday, I have a present for you." He said with a leap out of bed to his dresser in nothing but boxers. Hinata blushed a light shade of red at seeing this. Naruto was, of cause oblivious to the fact that he had nothing else on, and pulled out a pretty badly wrapped box, and handed it to Hinata.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." she said and took the large box that was surprisingly light.

"Naruto… Please put some pants on." Said Neji, rather bluntly.

Naruto looked down and blushed, just a little.

"Sorry Neji." Naruto said blankly.

"Whatever, your scaring my cousin, put some pants on."

Naruto did as he was told, and pulled a pair of pants out of dresser.

There was a knock at the door. Naruto ran to open it, puzzled that someone was actually knocking. No one knocked on his door, they all let themselves right in, and he really didn't care about it.

He opened the door to find the fifth.

"Lady hokage, what are you doing here? You never come here." He was completely puzzled as to why she was here.

"Naruto, is Hinata here?"

"Hai, why?" he asked curiously.

"You and her are going on a mission, you leave tomorrow, you will spend today gathering the supplies you need, here's a list, here's you mission, Naruto, read. It. Thoroughly. Hinata please look after him, here's your copy, just incase. Now I must go."

With that they stood there, watching the fifth walk , or run away towards a bar.

"Alright, we have a mission, I haven't had one since I turned 18. That was two months ago." Exclaimed Naruto happily, and running out… still not wearing a shirt.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or any character in the show; I only own the ones I create.**

_This is Kyuubi talking.  
_**This is Naruto talking to Kyuubi.  
**"This normal talking."

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Naruto ran down the street without that shirt on, Neji followed screaming at him to stop and put on the shirt Neji had grabbed on his way out of the apartment.

Hinata had followed because she didn't want to be alone. Although she had to admit, it was funny to watch.

Naruto ran past the making-out couple of Sakura and Sasuke, while yelling "GET A ROOM!"

Sasuke replied with a "GET A SHIRT" which had only made Naruto laughed.

He was glad Sasuke was finally sharing his feelings, and that those two were finally together.

_Well kit, now what?_ Said Kyuubi.

**Now, we get to go on a mission. You get to stretch your legs.**

_What about your partner?_

**Did I say we'll be in front of her when you stretch them?**

_What have you got planned?_

**Nothing... much.**

_Don't bother this time kit. It'll give me more time to think anyway, without your interruptions my mind and I can probably sought through some of my baggage._

**Are you sure, Kyuubi?**

_Why do you insist on caring for me, kit?_

**You know you're the closest thing I've ever had to a mother.**

_Then, as your mother figure, be careful, I have a bad feeling about this._

**I will. Talk to you later then.**

Naruto came back to his surroundings, feeling like he was floating, as he usually did after talking to Kyuubi.

Neji and Hinata were now running right beside him, and he had a shirt in his hands.

He stopped suddenly to put it on.

"I say we go get some Ramen first, cuz, I'm hungry." Said Naruto, slowly walking in the direction of his favorite ramen stand.

While Hinata and Neji were on their first bowl, Naruto was on his seventh.

"So, what do we need on this mission? I can't find my sheet." Said Naruto between mouthfuls.

Hinata just smiled at him as Neji said "Big surprise." He was also smiling though.

Naruto turned his piercing blue eyes to both of them and smiled one of his goofy smiles and Hinata knew why she loved him so.

She got out her piece of paper and read, "You are to go to the village of the mist and speak to a Mr. Minski about the actual mission. It should take all of seven days to get there, five days to complete the mission, and another seven days to get home."

"Ok, no big deal then. What do we need." Asked Naruto with his mouth full.

"We need, a two man tent, to save space, two sleeping bags, spare clothes and basic ninja tools." Replied Hinata.

"Hey, old man, do you have a two man tent we could borrow?" asked Naruto so openly in front of everyone.

That's when Anko sat next to him. "For who, Naruto? You and her, or you and him?" She asked.

"For me and Hinata, we gotta go on a mission and we're only allowed a two man tent to save... something-or-rather."

"To save space, Naruto." Cut in Hinata.

"Yeah, that." He said, stuffing his face again.

"Well, I have one, I used to go camping with the love of my life, but it all ended, so it's only been gathering dust." Said Anko, reminiscing about the past, and going bright red while at it.

"Thanks Anko, by the way, your now bright red." Said Naruto not really intreseted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, anyways, I, angel03618, does not own Naruto or any of the characters but the one's I have made up.**

**On with the story... but first…**

**This is Naruto talking to Kyuubi.**

_This is Kyuubi talking to Naruto, _and

"This is normal talking."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Naruto was in a deep sleep. In middle of his reoccurring dream.

_Naruto running away from the village while the people he grew up around chased him with lit torches. Chasing him away, yelling hurtful things while throwing rocks. His closest friends turning on him in an instant. It had taken years for them to trust him because of what he held inside of him. __**Kyuubi.**_

He awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, but instead of turning it off, he threw it against the wall, smashing it into little and big pieces. Kakashi was standing in the doorway when the scene unfolded.

"Naruto, are you feeling ok?" he asked, worried for his ex-student and current friend.

Naruto's scared and dangerous eyes became bright and full of life as soon as Kakashi had spoken.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Now if you don't mind, I have to shower, get dressed, quickly eat and go out on a mission." He said cheered up at the fact it was just a dream and reality… yet. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Ok then, I'll let you get to it." Said Kakashi, leaving.

Naruto got up and did as he said he would, still having half-an-hour left before he had to leave he double checked the contents of his bag. Having found his list yesterday, he made sure he had everything he was supposed to, while eating a bowl of ramen.

He decided to leave fifteen minutes early, he had to get out of the village, as soon as possible.

By time he reached the gate of Kohona, Hinata was already there. He wasn't surprised, she was usually early, just to make better use of time. Tsunade was there talking to her, they both seemed to be laughing.

The giggles from Tsunade doubled as Naruto strolled up to them, while Hinata's giggles had subsided.

"So, are you two ready to leave now?" asked Tsunade once she had calmed herself down.

Both ninja's had nodded.

"Good, now get going." Tsunade ordered them.

69696969696969696966969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Naruto and Hinata had been walking for an hour. During this time, Naruto's thoughts were on his reoccurring dream that spooked him to the bone.

Hinata's thought's were on Naruto, and how exactly they were going to sleep 'together' and keep their hands to themselves… or how she will keep her hands to herself. She was just a little worried about this.

Suddenly, Naruto had stopped, this startled Hinata. He leaned in close to her, she thought he was going to kiss her, so she started to get just a little nervous. But her surprise he whispered in her ear, "Activate you bakugan."

She did as she was told, and to her surprise, she saw twenty or so ninja, standing at the ready.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969669

"Are you really sure you should send just two ninja on this mission?" Asked one of the guards.

Tsunade just turned on her heal and replied, "If it were any other two ninja, I would have sent more, but as it was those two, I don't think we should worry."

"But, he is the demon, you shouldn't have let something this big in his hands." Shouted the guard at Tsunade.

Tsunade slowly turned and looked him in the eye, "First, he is not 'the demon', he is a bright young boy who happens to have the demon inside him. Second, I would trust him with my life. Third, if you value your life… DO NOT YELL AT ME!" With that she walked off, leaving the guard quaking in his shoes.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Hinata quietly whispered in Naruto's ear, making it look like she was kissing his neck, to anyone who was passing by and the ninja in the trees, "There's around twenty of them, all in the trees around us."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

**And that concludes another chapter of my story, review it, plz, oh, and many thankx to my cousin, ALLStar10836, for the help on writing this chapter. Also, if your into drunken Naruto story's, check out her story called "Naruto's 19****th**** Birthday" ok bye faithful readers.**

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. I love all of my faithful viewers. **

**Anyways… I don't own Naruto, or the characters except the one that I create… ok.**

"_Kyuubi talking"_

"**Naruto talking to Kyuubi"**

"Normal talking"

_Flash backs._

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"There's about twenty of them in the trees around us." Whispered Hinata into Naruto's ear. As she leaned back, she saw Naruto smile. He thought there was more then that, if it were only that many, then there was no need to worry.

Naruto openly said, rather loudly, "You take ten, and I'll take ten, we'll meet up here after we're done. Ok." And with that he looked into the trees and all twenty ninja jumped at them. Hinata had taken down two when the rest that were attacking her jumped on Naruto. That's when it hit him, they were only after him, not Hinata or to ruin the mission, they were only after him… but why?

"**KYUUBI, I need your power, help me." **Naruto's mind screamed.

"_No you don't kit, you can handle this on your own." _She replied to him.

She had never lied to him before, so he trusted what she said and then it came.

The smell of blood had risen to his nostrils and it was over whelming. His gorgeous, bright blue eyes had turned red and grown black slits. His K.9 teeth had grown longer and sharper, and his fingernails had grown and resembled claws. This was the first time anything like this had ever happened. The first time he had lost control since he learned how to gain it.

It was too late, the bloodlust had become to much to take back. He clawed his way out from underneath all the ninja holding him down. He was not going to roll over for these losers.

He had managed to kill the remainder of the ninja that surrounded them in a matter of seconds then he turned to Hinata, the blood lust was still strong, but he would not hurt the woman he loved, even if he couldn't tell her that.

Hinata looked into Naruto's eyes, she couldn't help but seem scared but he was still Naruto. Even if his eyes had shown nothing that was him. Instead of being the bright, full-of-life Naruto she had known, his eyes were scary, they will ice cold and the only emotion they were showing was killer intend. She took a step towards him, but was yelled at to stay back, but she didn't listen.

She slowly made her way towards him, until she was so close. Naruto took a step back, he wanted to hurt her, to rip out her throat, but he wouldn't. He loved her, even if she didn't love him back.

Hinata rested her hand in his shoulder and immediately he calmed down. His eyes went back to their shining blue, but held regret in them.

"Naruto… what exactly are you?" she asked quietly and he looked ashamed of himself.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I can't answer that." He said and looked away unable to look at her.

"Naruto… you're the baby the demon was sealed into 18 years ago… aren't you?" she asked him and he was silent for sometime.

"Yes" he said, unable to lie to her. He expected her to turn on him, here and now, but all she did was wrap her arms around him. He didn't know what to do now. Not once in his entire life, did anyone ever embrace him like this. Was there a particular something you were supposed do in this event?

She let silent tears fall down he cheeks as he just stood there, not knowing what to do now. She didn't know the extent of the cruelty he had been dished out. She knew of the name calling in the academy, and sometimes she saw the glares that people had given him when he walked to his favorite restrant… Ichiraku's ramen stand. Sometimes she even heard whispers from the adults, telling others of his latest failure. Now she understood why.

Naruto had slowly risen his hands to rest around her waist, not knowing whether he should do this or not… he waited for her to start yelling at him or punching him, or something. But nothing came. So he was the one to break the silence.

"Hinata, I think we should get going now. We still have a mission." He said, his voice was so close to cracking and when she looked up into his eyes she saw the pain they held and the tears he was not letting fall. "Ok" she replied and then realized that Naruto had killed 18 ninja while doing absolutely nothing. He really had grown from being the slowest to the most efficient ninja in the village.

They picked up their weapons and started to keep walking.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Night had fallen.

Hinata was starting the fire and Naruto was putting up the tent that Anko had given him. Tonight was trial 1. If she could keep herself under control tonight then she knew she could do it for the rest of the trip. She breathed as Naruto had come to sit down next to her. He picked up his bag and began to rummage through it. She was wondering what he was looking for. Until he bought a bottle of water and something to boil it in she thought he was going to make diner, which is exactly what he was doing. As soon as the water had finished boiling over the fire, he pulled out 2 instant ramen cups and filled them both with water. He then handed one to Hinata who thanked him and waited for them to absorb the boiling water, which would make them eatable. She had to hand it to him, he came prepared.

69696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696996969696969696969696969

**Well there you have another chappie. I'll update as soon as I write out another one. It shouldn't take long… btw, next chappie will be the beginning of Naruto's… change for lack of a better word. Please review any requests that you have. I'll try to work them in. Anyway, hope you like it, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5, and here's my disclaimer: I wish, I wish, I wish I owned Naruto, but I don't, I don't own the characters, the plot, or konoha… but I do own the characters that I make up… on with the story.**

"_Kyuubi talking to Naruto."_

"**Naruto talking to Kyuubi."**

"Normal talking"

'thinking'

_Dreaming._

6969696969696969

After ramen, Naruto and Hinata both yawned. Naruto let Hinata go change.

"What about you?" she asked him.

Since he had his ramen he was back to his go lucky, hyperactive self. "It's ok Hinata, I sleep in my boxes." And this made her go bright red. Then she had remembered yesterday morning when he climbed out of his bed with just boxes on… she had forgotten this… suddenly sleeping next to him seemed to get so much harder.

She got up to go get changed.

After she was dressed she told Naruto that he was safe to come in. He did so and stripped down to his boxes, they were plain black with the spiral family emblem he wears in the corner of the right leg. This was the first time she had noticed the seal sign on his abdomen. How come she hadn't noticed the yesterday morning? As if reading her mind her mind he said "It's a jutsu, you can't see it, if you don't know about it."

Then he laid down on his sleeping bag instead of in it. She had an idea. "Naruto, since we both have sheets for under our sleeping bags, could we undo both sleeping bags to make two blankets to keep us warmer?" he looked over to her and smiled, "Sure Hinata, great idea."

When the small task had been complete, they both laid down again, this time both underneath both sleeping bags, she started to regret this request as she could feel his body heat through her thin clothes.

'Man, why did I agree to this?' Naruto thought, he could feel her skin on his and it was soft. She smelt nice too. _"You have a problem, huh, kit?" _said Kyuubi smartly. Naruto just pouted and rolled over. Not away from Hinata but towards her just as she was going to kiss his cheek goodnight, but instead got his lips. They were both silent, both, not moving… both were red. Here is was, his chance to confess his love for, he had to. Even if she wouldn't love him back, she had a right to know.

She laid there, as red as a tomato. She had just kissed her love. That kiss was supposed to be romantic. Everyone in the village saw him as a demon, but she saw him as a leader. Some one to admire. A hero. Sasuke was so close to evil, and Naruto had bought him back. Naruto had made Sasuke see that killing Itachi wasn't the way, and in the end, the Akatsuki had become a great alliance to Konoha and Itachi had become the captain of the ANBU. Naruto was so good, yet so poorly mistreated. Now she lay here with him by her side and she could not find the words to tell him what he deserved to here. That he was not Konoha's mistake, regret or the no body everyone thought him to be, and that he could stop thinking that no body loved him because she did. Oh, well, she'd just have to show him. He began to speak but she put her finger to his lips and kissed him again, this time much more passionately.

He didn't know what to do. She was kissing him like she hungered for him. Her hands started to explore his body and he found that his was doing the same to hers. She always awakened something in him, something that wasn't Kyuubi, this something always made his heart beat faster and his hands sweat, or he couldn't think properly… something along those lines. Whatever this feeling was, he liked it… a lot. The removal of her pajama shirt came suddenly. **(A/N I'm not going into detail, surely you can guess what happens.)**

696969696969696969

_Naruto running away from the village while the people he grew up around chased him with lit torches. Chasing him away, yelling hurtful things while throwing rocks. His closest friends turning on him in an instant. It had taken years for them to trust him because of what he held inside of him. __**Kyuubi.**_

He jerked awake and sat up suddenly, causing Hinata to wake as well. He didn't notice this, the images of the dream wouldn't leave his mind, and then he felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked around to see who it was. Seeing that it was Hinata he calmed.

"What's wrong?" there was no answer from him, he just stared at her with a blank expression on his face.

"Naruto…?" she said, worried about his reaction, but the she saw a glint of something on his face… water? Was Naruto crying? This was confirmed when she wiped it away and he didn't fight it. She had known him for years, but she had never seen him cry. He slowly raised his hand to cup her face and let out a shaky breath.

"I think I love you." He said and her heart beat hard in her chest.

"You think…?" she repeated unable to complete the sentence. He though she had became offended by the way he had said 'I think' so he thought he should explain.

"I have never loved anything, and no one has ever shown me what love is, I'm not sure exactly what it is, that's all. But I like the feeling I have when ever your around, my heart beat fast and my hands sweat, I can't think straight and I can't stop looking at you… is that love?" he asked her and she almost cried. He didn't know what love is. Everyone she had known knew what love is. Sasuke knew what love is and what it felt like. She had always believed that he had grown up as one of the people with a sad history, but now she knew, Naruto was hurting everyday and yet he didn't swear vengeance on anyone. He didn't really hate anyone. Sure he disliked a lot of people but he didn't hate. When they were mean to him he laughed at them, when they said he wasn't worthy of anything, he proved them wrong. Now he was asking her whether he feels love or not.

_FLASHBACK:_

_A 12 year old Naruto was laughing at the class because they had all laughed at him. Kiba was standing right next to him. He had gotten one date wrong._

"_The nine-tailed fox destroyed the village on October 10__th__, Naruto, even Akamaru would know that, and he's not even human." Snarled Kiba._

'But that's my birthday.' _Naruto had thought, but kept it quite._

"_That pup wouldn't know what why was left." Naruto said to Kiba, causing Kiba to put his dog down._

"_Akamaru, go left." The dog did as Kiba had said and went left. "Now right." He did. "North." The dog put his nose in the air and sniffed, then, indeed went to the north. "What were you saying about Akamaru, Naruto?" Kiba taunted._

_Naruto just shrugged and went back to his seat._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yes, Naruto, that's love, and I love you too." Said Hinata. Naruto had been proven wrong on so may occasions, maybe that's why he was doubting that what he felt was love. She was happy to tell him that he was right. He deserved so much more but this would do for now.

6969696969696969

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed. Hinata was still asleep so he thought he's get dressed and go make breakfast.

Hinata woke up and Naruto wasn't around. She had no doubt that he would come back, so she got dressed and started to pack up the sleeping bags and sheets. She got everything out of the tent and walked out herself to see Naruto in the distance around the ash of the fire they had created last night.

696969696969696969

**Well, there we have it, another chapter. Incase you don't get, Naruto openly cried about his past, that was the slight change in this chapter… his changes will get bigger and bigger Everytime it happens, he won't change in every chapter either, just a couple now and then. I am so excited.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6 people. I really hope you enjoy this and review, because I like hearing from you.**

**Thank you to those who have already reviewed, I hope you continue. And I'll really try to work on my grammar and spelling.**

**You know the drill, but I'll tell you anyway, I don't own Naruto or any other characters.**

69696969

Hinata walked over to Naruto and touched his shoulder. He flinched as her touched his shoulder but calmed down immediately. She couldn't believe what they had done the previous night. Or that Naruto had cried. She had never seen him cry. Not once, but now she knew who he was, she was surprised she had never seen him cry. She knew that if she had been the container of Kyuubi and an outcast because of it, she would have cried. She would have found it hard to stop. Then she shook the thoughts from her head, he needed her now and he didn't want her pity, he didn't want anyone's pity. He was both proud and stubborn that way. In fact now she came to think of it, Naruto and Sasuke were a lot alike. Amazingly alike. And yet, they barely got along, when they were together, friendship or no friendship, they still called each other names, told each other off, got on each other's nerves, like they were in some competition to find out who was the best. Naruto had beaten Sasuke a lot, now that they were older. When they were younger, Naruto didn't stand a chance, but he never gave up. This amazed her more then anything and now, he was the strongest in the village. He was next inline for Hogake… well, at least they both hoped. When they were younger, she never understood his need to be Hokage, but now, the desire to be respected by the village because of what they supported, she understood everything so clearly.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Naruto asked Hinata, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes please." She replied sweetly and went bright red as he planted a quick kiss on her cheek and went over to his bag to fish for whatever food he had packed for them.

She had to admit, he looked peaceful this morning. More so then she had ever seen him in her entire life, or at least since she knew him. Another thing she marveled over, he had become tanner then before. Yesterday he was close to pale… was from the amount of sun they had gotten in the past two days? Yes, that had to be it. But at the same time… how could somebody get that tan in just two days?

"Hinata… are you ok?" he asked her cautiously.

"Yes… why?" she asked him back.

"Because you keep blanking out on me… it's kinda scary." He admitted to her just above a whisper. "Besides, here, which do you want?" he said shoving a bowl of ramen and a plate of eggs in her face. How long had she blanked out. Surely he didn't have time to cook both before she came to. Apparently he did.

"I'll have the plate." She said taking the plate of eggs from his hands and heard the sigh of relief that he suddenly let escape his lips and she couldn't help but smile.

As soon as they had finished their breakfast they had finished packing up and began starting on day two of their mission. They spent the day talking about where exactly they stood when it concerned each other and came to the conclusion that they were officially dating. Neither could be happier with this decision.

69696969

Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing the endless paperwork and a title on a sheet caught her eye. It was a nominee for the next Hokage that she got to fill out. Of course she picked it up and straight away wrote in the blank space _Uzumaki Naruto. _She then sat at her desk and smiled to herself as if she had just done her good deed for the day.

69696969

**Ok, and that concludes chapter 6, sorry that it's so short, but I don't really have time right now to write more as I have to go to bed because I have school tomorrow.** **I also though that I'd better update as I haven't done that in like two weeks.**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think… please… I'm not above begging, gets down on hands and knees at your feet please review my story wails uncontrollably. please**

**Goodnight all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yea, I know, I haven't updated lately, but I've just gone back to school and started yr 12… my teachers have loaded on the homework.**

**But here's chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy.**

**By the way, you know the drill but… I don't own Naruto, otherwise he would not be hung up Sakura… insert bad names being thrown at her.**

69696969

It was around noon now and Naruto had been strangely quiet. Was he ok? Hinata wasn't sure anymore. From the way he had cried last night. She wasn't sure, she thought that she had seen a predatory look on his face last night as they were stripping. Before this she would have shook it off but now, maybe it was the sequence of events but she couldn't shake the feeling of being just a little scared of him. She was knocked out of thoughts again by Naruto talking to her.

"Please, don't" he said quietly.

"Don't what, Naruto?" she asked him, just as quietly as he.

"Don't be scared of me… everyone else is and I don't want to be seen as a monster in your eyes… anyone but you." He replied to her question.

She immediately calmed herself down and moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. She then entwined their fingers together and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued walking. He smiled to himself as she did this. Maybe he could trust her… with everything.

69696969

Someone knocked on Tsunade's office door. "Yes?" she said and the ANBU leader walked in and placed a piece of paper on her desk.

"Are you kidding me?" he said rather rudely.

Tsunade looked at the paper. "No, I'm not I think he would make a great Hokage." She said sternly.

"He was set to fail from the moment he stepped foot in the academy, no one in the entire village will like this. No one will support this." He said, managing to build himself into anger.

"I mean it… Naruto Uzumaki will be my successor, it's in his blood to become Hokage." Said Tsunade, standing up from behind her desk, ready to knock this guy out.

"What do you mean, 'in his blood' the only way that could be is if he were…" replied the talk, dark man, calming down.

Tsunade sighed; she couldn't believe she was going to tell him this.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the son of a Hokage." She said sitting back down.

"Which one?"

"The fourth's" she said, looking down, ashamed that Naruto, himself, had no idea of his parent hood.

"You mean to say, the fourth seal the nine-tailed fox within his own son?" and at that, the man started laughing. "Great joke, Tsunade, you're the best. Honestly, someone sacrificing his own son for the greater good, I've yet to find a parent who would do that." Then he laughed some more.

Tsunade was about ready to throw this guy out the window and see if he can fly.

"I stand by what I have written. If Naruto is not to be my successor then I will simply find a way to live until he is able to do so."

The man knew she was serious. Walked over to the doorway and turned back to her. "Lets hope he can do the job then." And with that he walked out.

Tsunade sighed again and pulled out the sake from her draw along with a coffee cup.

69696969

Sasuke walked to his home. As he walked in the door, he was greeted by his loving wife.

"Sasuke, I have something to tell you." Sakura said, looking serious, she could tell he was worried that something had gone wrong so she smiled. "Don't worry, baby, it's nothing bad."

"What is it?" he said, sounding a little relieved.

Sakura planted a kiss on his lips and whispered in his ear "I'm pregnant."

Sasuke smiled a real smile. _Hurry up and come back, Naruto, you have a god child to look after. _He thought. He couldn't remember a time he was happier.

69696969

**I know it's not long, but I haven't had a lot of time lately. Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 8, don't you guys just love me??? Anyways, I'm putting off my homework for you guys.**

**Oh, and, I don't own Naruto… but I want to sobs**

**69696969**

Naruto sneezed.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

"Yea, I guess someone's talking about me" he said smiling. He only ever sneezed when some one was talking about him.

Hinata smiled at his 'joke' and that led to a fit of giggles, which made Naruto laugh. She had never heard him laugh like that before, not once, compared to this one, the others just seemed fake, then her mind wondered toward that thought, while still giggling. It was hard to stop her when she started.

Naruto was truly having a good time. His dreams were banished from his mind from this moment. Not for the whole trip but for the rest of the day. They walked and talked, about anything really. Like why ramen was such an important food group for Naruto. Like what having a mother and father was like for Hinata, at least before her mother died and her father disowned her. Why Naruto was so sure of himself. This question had hit Naruto though.

"Well?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Because" he replied looking down. "If I don't, who else will?" he replied and she understood perfectly. Nobody believed in her because she didn't believe in herself, when she started to, everyone began to. She was then going to ask why no body believed him, but stopped herself immediately when she realized what she asking. She already knew then answer to it, the demon.

"So, do you hate it?" she asked herself and mentally kicked herself.

"Hate what?" he asked her. Knowing that he would keep asking until he got an answer, she replied anyway.

"The demon, do you hate it?" she answered.

"No, I don't hate her. She acts more like a mother and tells me right from wrong and stuff." He said. **(A/N yes, Kyuubi is a Girl)**

"She?" asked Hinata.

"Yea, Kyuubi is a girl."

"Tells you right from wrong? But didn't she kill numerous people?" Hinata asked another question. She immediately regretted it when she saw his eyes darken.

"We're the same as her, and yet she is hated for is, just because she eat humans. Humans are nothing but hypocrites." He said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata was confused by the way he said this.

Naruto sighed and began to explain. "Man kills animals for protein, like pigs, fish, chickens, cows, you know, stuff like that, it known as "The way for Living", Kyuubi kill man to survive like man kill other animals, but only she is the one in the wrong because it's man that she feeds on. It's her "Way of Living" and she's hated for it. It's not fair, and yes, she knows Right from wrong."

For the first time, Hinata understood Kyuubi, instead of hating her because that's how she was raised. And for the first time, she saw things the way Naruto saw them. She saw that man was gods worst creation.

69696969

**There I know it was a short chapter but, come on, I wrote it within 20 minutes. I'll update soon, if I get reviews. Bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine is here. Seeing as I got so many review for the last chapter, I thought I'd owe it to you.**

**Oh, and I don't own anything to do with Naruto, (except the trading cards I bought, I wanted them for the pictures they had, hehehehe. yea i know it's not that funny.) ok, on with the story.**

**69696969**

The next couple of days went by with a lot of talking about one another, and I might add, adventurous nights. Naruto was beginning get back to his old-self. It was just taking a while.

It had been five days since they left. They would be at their destination in two days. And Naruto really couldn't wait.

"It's nice to see you laughing, Naruto." Hinata said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, he had been laughing his entire life, sure, each laughing fit had been fake, and never smiled unless in the presence of someone, like Sasuke and Sakura… but still. "I've always laughed Hinata, I never used to stop." He said, trying to keep his cover.

"No you haven't Naruto, and I can tell that now. Sure you used to laugh, but not once have you laughed like this. Like you truly mean it. Honestly, compared to how you're laughing now, all the others seem fake."

_Damn, Hinata's smarter then I thought. _Naruto thought.

**Haven't you learnt that people are never what they seem to be? **Kyuubi asked him.

_Yea, but not Hinata, you know, she was always so… predictable, for lack of a better word. _Naruto replied to the fox.

**Oh, kit, I thought I taught you better. **Replied Kyuubi with a grin.

"You taught me greatly." Naruto said… out loud. He startled Hinata, just a little bit.

"Naruto, I don't remember teaching you anything." Hinata said, confused.

"Not you, just- I meant- sigh I was talking to Kyuubi. She's teasing me." Said Naruto, slightly red.

"Oh," Hinata said quietly.

Naruto smiled and said, "you wanna meet her?"

"Is that possible?" Hinata asked him.

"Of course it is."

"How?"

"You just gotta know the right jutsu, that's all."

"Ok, Naruto, I trust you."

Naruto said his jutsu and grabbed Hinata. They were pulled into Naruto's mind. Hinata's ankles were in water, and in front of her is where Naruto was standing, and in front of him, there was cage. It was the biggest thing she had ever seen. She could tell, even without touching the cage that the metal was cold, and she could see that it was thick. She felt afraid to go near it, but Naruto started walking towards it without any hesitation.

"YO, KYUUBI" he yelled and a very, very big fox appeared in front of him.

"**NARUTO, WHY IS THIS GIRL HERE? WAS THIS YOUR IDEA? IF IT WAS, I'LL KILL YOU."**Kyuubi screamed at Naruto, in a fit of rage. She seriously looked like she would.

69696969

**yea, i know, another really short chapter, i'm pretty sure you guys are going to kick my ass or something here right? But... what's going to happen? I can't keep you in too much suspense, so I'm going to write another chapter now, and upload as soon as it's done. But just so you know, it might take me a couple of days. I'll start it tonight, but I've only 10 minutes to write as much as I can, well, I better get started.**

**See you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, here's another chapter, and I'm going to call it… chapter 10!**

**So, I don't own Naruto. Really wish I did, but I don't, so I'll cry over it and then get over it too, all in one night.**

**Anyways, I'm going on with the chapter now.**

**69696969**

RECAP:

"**NARUTO, WHY IS THIS GIRL HERE? WAS THIS YOUR IDEA? IF IT WAS, I'LL KILL YOU."**Kyuubi screamed at Naruto, in a fit of rage. She seriously looked like she would.

69696969

Hinata screamed and fell over. She was covered in sewerage water.

"Oh, pipe down. She's a friend, besides, you're the one who said that could trust her… right?" Naruto said with his cheeky grin on his face.

"**Please kit, I don't get to be scary anymore, well, not with anyone who takes me seriously. You just laugh at me." **Kyuubi said, also smiling.

"Hinata, come here." Said Naruto, leaning against the bars of the cage, one his hands were threw the bars and he was stroking Kyuubi's head, who had now shrunk to the size of a German Shepard.

Hinata slowly got up and walked over to them. No body could say that she wasn't scared nervous, excited, yes, Hinata was excited. It was the thrill of being in danger… she couldn't deny that. When she made to the bar with Naruto, he introduced them.

"Hinata, this is Kyuubi, Kyuubi, this is Hinata." He said… coolly.

"Hi," Hinata said shyly. She really didn't know how to react to this.

"**Hello, Hinata. So your going to make my kit's life better?" **Kyuubi asked with a slick grin.

"I'm going to try. But I can't promise anything." She said truthfully.

"**Oh, but you already have. Even if it is just a little. But tell me, how is your family going to react?" **Kyuubi asked Hinata, sorrow evident in her eyes.

"They won't care; I am no longer apart of the Hyuuga clan. I was disowned, along with my cousin, Neji." Hinata told Kyuubi.

"**Hmmm, I see. Just remember one thing; my kit was disowned by the entire village. That is a pain he should have had to experience. No body should. So, if he can make it, you sure can, because you are just as strong as him."**Kyuubi said, not expecting anything else from the Hyuuga, but Hinata continued the conversation anyway.

"But Naruto is so much stronger then I. he has done things I could never do. He beat Neji, and I could not. I still can not. How am I as strong as him? I'm not even in the same league." She said rather quickly.

"Kyuubi's not talking physically, Hinata. There's nothing physical about being disowned by people who should care about you. It's emotional and psychological. She's saying your mind is strong." Naruto told her, speaking for the first time since he introduce them. Then he continued in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "Oh, and, yes you are physically strong Hinata. One of my old Sensei's told me that me that the only reason I am so strong is because I have in-human chakra, which is kinda true. And he was right, even if I only had the perve for about half a day. You know, that's when I met Jiraiya and demanded he teach me. And he did. I found that I like getting my way, and the longer I bugged him, more I got it."

"**My kit is right. And when he starts bugging people, there's no shutting him up."**Kyuubi said, as if she was speaking a person Naruto had bugged.

That's when Naruto ginned evilly and leaned over to whisper into Hinata's ear, "I bug her all the time for new jutsu's. She gets really cranky with me for it too, but she gives up and teaches them to me. It's really funny." And then he giggled.

"**It is not funny, you little rat!" **Kyuubi said to him.

"Hey, your not supposed to be listening to my conversations" Naruto said with a pout on his face.

"**Then try saying it a little quieter. It's not my fault I have the hearing of a fox!" **Kyuubi exclaimed.

"But you are a fox, so why wouldn't you." Naruto said, dumbfounded.

Kyuubi mentally slapped herself. **"That's my point Naruto."** She said with clenched teeth.

And the three of them continued their conversation.

69696969

Meanwhile back in Konoha.

People were ready for the announcement that Tsunade was going to make. Sasuke was there, being very protective of Sakura, as usual these days.

Neji and Tenten were in the crowd too. The recently married couple was waiting for the announcement to be over, so they could go do married people activities together.

"I'm glad you're all here for my announcement." Tsunade said, rather loudly, but not yelling. "It has to do with the next Hokage. Unfortunately, though, he isn't here as he is on a mission… I would like to say that my successor will be someone you all know quiet well. A Mr. Naruto Uzumaki." She finished, only to have a large amount of gasps and "Oh, no's" heard within the crowd.

Tsunade didn't think it would be this bad. Naruto had saved the village time, and time again and this was the thanks he got. What stupid people would pass up a person like Naruto to be Hokage? Needless to say, Tsunade was getting a little angry with them.

Then all of Naruto's friends had stepped in.

Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Iruka, Konoharmaru and his team, **(A/N I think that's how you spell it)** Anko, Itachi and his team (the) and ibiki all stood up with Tsunade and looked at everyone as if they were dogs.

"How could you people be so quick to judge? Naruto has done more good for this village then all of you combined. You people disgust me." It was Kakashi who spoke this. Everyone then turned on him.

"You know what he has done. He killed Yondaime, and he had a bright future, being our Hokage. He would still be alive now, if it wasn't for that brat." Said a random villager.

"Let me tell you something, Naruto didn't kill anyone, he saved you all as a 2 hour old baby, and you despise him for it."

Then Shikamaru, Temari, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Tenten, lee, Kiba, Shino and the Konoharmaru team looked at Kakashi, obviously confused by what he said. Naruto saved everyone when he was two hours old? How could that be? It was insane to think that way. Maybe he was exaggerating.

Tsunade looked at their expressions and sighed. She had to tell them now. Naruto wouldn't mind too much… would he?

"Follow me." She said and everyone on the platform followed her to her office so she could explain everything to them.

After everything was explained to them, they sat there wide-eyed. They had befriended the beast everyone talks about when they are safely with in their homes, so that they will not be punished for speaking ill about this creature.

"Why did he not tell us?" asked Sasuke, in monotone.

"You saw the way people reacted, the people who knew. They hate him. I don't think he wanted that from his friends, surely you understand that much." Said Kakashi.

"Naruto, holds a demon, and didn't tell us because we're his friends? It makes no sense. If he thought of us as friends, then he would have told us." Sakura almost yelled.

Sasuke, you say that Naruto is your best friend, but he still doesn't know the full story of what happened with your clan. Why is that?" asked Jiraiya.

"Because I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke replied, a little anger in his voice, but not much, as he had forgiven his brother and are both currently working on their relationship. But it still hurt think of it.

"Now, can you say it's fair that, you don't talk about things you don't want people to know and Naruto has too?" said ibiki.

"No, but… no it's not" knowing he had just admitted he understood what they we're saying.

"And Sakura, can you say it's fair, that Naruto must tell you everything, even if, you have only just started to like him as a friend and your relationship is still pre-mature?" Iruka had asked her.

"No…" she replied, even if she really didn't want to.

"Can the rest of you sit here and be mad at him for not telling you when you never gave him a chance till recently?" asked Tsunade.

"No" was heard from the rest of the group. They now understood why Naruto didn't tell them. He just wasn't ready to. He was scared of their reaction. Most of them were happy that he wasn't here right now, they had time to come to terms with it, and now they wouldn't freak out when he told them.

Things were looking up.

69696969

**Well, that was one of my more longer chapters, but still not as long as you'd like it, i know. But I hope your happy and enjoy this chapter. I thought this would do for now. I hope you don't mind. I only stopped because I ran out of material, (I get a lot of my idea's when I sleep, and them I jot them down on paper and when I have enough, them I make a chapter, that's why it takes me so long to update, that and school work… I hate school, not to mention, my dad has been teaching me how to fix a car. I recently learnt how to fix a gear box. It's fun.) **

**Anyways, see you next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had ran out of ideas for it, but here I go with chapter 11.**

**I don't own Naruto (saying that has lost all meaning now)**

The rest of the seven days had flown past with little conflict. Hinata had found out the whole truth of Naruto's past. What else could be expected of him?

They reached their targeted mansion and walked up to the gate. No one was there to let them in and so Naruto got in his way, no, it had nothing to do with jumping over the fence, or barging through it. His way was simpler. You really didn't even have to think about it much.

"HELLO, ANYBODY HOME?" he yelled through the gate. Two men walked down the path that led from the house.

"We thought you two were ninja." One of them said to the other.

"We are ninja, thank you very much." Said Naruto, defensively.

"Then why didn't you just come in here ninja style?" Said the one that didn't speak before. He was an inch shorter then the other man. He also had the shorter hair out of the two, but was definitely older. Maybe he was shrinking.

"Because it's called trespassing, you old geezer." Said Naruto bluntly.

"Naruto!" said Hinata. "You shouldn't be calling anyone anything like that."

Naruto's famous grin appeared on his face as he said "Sorry Hinata, I'll stop myself next time, I promise." And with that, he turned to face the guards. "So are you gonna let us in?" he asked a little nicer this time.

The guards let them in and led them inside to a small room that was dark and leaky.

_What's going on here? _Naruto thought.

"**I don't know kit, but be aware, I can't sense anything in here"** said Kyuubi with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Hinata, can you please try and see if you can see anything? Because I can't." said Naruto.

Hinata nodded, although it did no good as she couldn't be seen anyway. She activated her bakugan but it wouldn't work. She tried again and again it wouldn't work.

"N-Naruto, I c-c-can't see a-a-anything" she said getting nervous.

The hairs on the back of Naruto's neck started to stand on end.

_Kyuubi? _Nothing. _Kyuubi?_ Again, nothing. _KYUUBI!!!_ Naruto's mind screamed, but she didn't answer.

69696969

Sasuke leap up-right and looked over at his wife. His dream had frightened him. He dreamt about death… again.

He saw it all again, his brother killing his father, his mother, everyone. But then there was Naruto's death.

Sasuke dreamt that a faceless man had locked him in a dark room and bought out a beast that was ten times scarier then his brother, when he was evil, but Naruto had died in the process, and somehow, Sasuke didn't think it was a dream.

69696969

**Hey, sorry it's such a short chapter, but I'm tired and want to go to bed. I did plan on writing more, but, I didn't get that far, I'll try to write another chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yea, some of you were confused with the last chapter, so let me explain.**

**Sasuke's dream was about Naruto dying. He dreamt that someone had bought a beast out of Naruto and that Naruto had died because of it. That's what he dreamt about.**

**So, I don't own Naruto, but I'm going to write about him anyway, but I still don't own him no matter how much I want to.**

**Now, on with chapter 12.**

**69696969**

A sound rang through the darkness, a sound that only K9 hearing could hear. Naruto let out a painful scream and clutched his ears. He fell to his knees in agony. Hinata couldn't see anything, but she knew where he was and so she ran over to Naruto and tried to help him.

"What is it Naruto?" she asked. He didn't answer, he just kept screaming as if something was hurting him, but she couldn't feel anything close enough to him to hurt like this. In her hands she felt him tense up, extremely. He let a growl that was inhuman and she stood back. The lights turned on and she saw the bloodlust in his eyes. Goosebumps rose all over her body. Never had she been this scared of him, but before, when she saw him like this, she knew his bloodlust was not directed at her, but now, she was the only one around. His eyes were no longer their gorgeous blue, they were tainted. They were angry. They scared her.

He brandished his 2-inch long nails and looked at her as if she were an insect.

"Want me to scratch your back?" he asked and laughed. Then she knew that she would have to fight him in order to stay alive, but how would she be able to do that. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against him.

Again, that ringing had erupted in Naruto's ears and again, he fell to his knees, screaming and clutching his ears. A man dressed in black had suddenly appeared in the doorway, he had a whistle sitting between his lips, but only Hinata didn't hear anything. She grabbed a kunai out of her pouch and threw it at the man, knocking the whistle out of his hands. Naruto calmed down instantly.

Breathing heavily, Naruto looked at the man, disgust evident in his eyes. Naruto, again, brandished his nails. Hinata was worried about Naruto. What had that whistle done to him? He usually didn't scream in pain, if anything, Naruto laughed at the person who inflicted it in the first place, but now… Naruto was not laughing, Naruto was not smiling, and Naruto was not in the mood play games. He just was not Naruto at all right now.

He slowly walked to the man in black, but only made it half way across the room before 15 men came to the aid of the man in black. Hinata was grabbed from behind and had no way of getting out of the grip. She screamed and Naruto turned toward her, again, with anger in his eyes, in his body language. Then, Naruto was trapped in ropes that had been full of electricity. It zapped at him as he also screamed. Hinata was shocked at the way he was being treated. She tried to help him out, but the man who had her did not loosen his grip at all.

She was then knocked out. The last thing she saw was Naruto, being tortured… again.

**69696969**

Sasuke walked into the Hokage tower to see Tsunade.

"What is it Sasuke?" she asked him.

"It's about Naruto. I need to know that he's ok." He replied.

Tsunade looked at him. She took a pen off her desk and wrote something down.

"This is wear Naruto is going. If you catch up to him before he gets back home himself, tell him o forget about the mission. I too have a bad feeling about this mission he is going on Sasuke. Please bring them home." She said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He said and started to walk out, but he was stopped by a hand that gripped his shoulder.

"Before you go." Tsunade said, staring into Sasuke's eyes. "What got you worried about his mission?"

"A dream I had last night." He said and left the Hokage to her thoughts.

**69696969**

**Sorry again for the shortness of the chapter, but I am seriously out of idea's for this story, so I am just going to randomly write chapters. Anyways, I just finished a Naruto Hinata one shot, I called it Christmas Surprises. **

**Please review, I want to know if my rambling have been good or bad.**

**I'll update as soon as I can too. I promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY, LONG TIME NO CHAPTER… well, I'm updating now, sorry, but I had writers block, and I would like to thank ALLStar10836 for, literally, writing half of this chapter. Anyways, I hope your all happy to be receiving chapter 13.**

**This is officially getting old, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!!!!**

**Ok, on with the chapter.**

'_Thinking'_

"_**Kyuubi speaking **__**through**__** Naruto"**_

"**Kyuubi talking ****to**** Naruto"**

"Normal talking"

**69696969**

Hinata woke with an aching head from where she had been knocked out the night before. Her thoughts immediately turned to Naruto. Was he ok? Was he hurt? Would he remember her? Would he hurt her?

She tried to stand but her legs gave out on her. Sobbing she tried to get up again she had to find Naruto, she had to save him. 'Naruto I will find you, but I'll need help' thought Hinata. "**Naruto!!!!**" Hinata screamed than continued to cry. "Naruto." She sobbed and made her way outside.

**69696969**

**With Sasuke……**

"Come on where are you Naruto!!!" Yelled Sasuke he was slowly getting frustrated with trying to find Naruto. 'I have to find him, I just have to.' He thought

"_**Naruto!!!!!!**_" Sasuke heard someone scream.

'That sounded like Hinata, oh man I hope Naruto and Hinata are ok.' thought Sasuke and ran towards the direction of the scream.

When he finally got there, Hinata looked like she was about to collapse. Sasuke ran over to her to help her stand.

"Hinata, what happened?" he asked her, as he held her around the waist to keep her standing.

"The mission was a fake; someone's trying to kill Naruto. I don't know why… Sasuke, this guy is dangerous, he hurt Naruto without touching him." Hinata said with tears rolling down her cheeks at the memory of Naruto screaming in pain on the ground. She started shaking violently; all she wanted to do was find Naruto and make sure he was ok.

Sasuke and Hinata continued running and shouting Naruto's name. The stopped briefly so Hinata could catch her breath.

Sasuke was the first to speak, as he said "Do you have any idea, where these guys could have taken him?"

Hinata shook her head. She worried about him. She loved him. Then it hit her, "Sasuke, why are you here?" she asked.

"I had a bad dream, about Naruto, and I told Tsunade, she said she had a bad feeling about this mission after you guys left, and told me to bring you both home." The Uchiha said with ease.

Then, the man in black appeared. Right in front of them. Only he was not ok, he had scratches all over his face, fresh; they looked as though something had viciously carved away at his skin, hoping to dissect his flesh. He was also missing an ear. At the same time, he looked familiar to Sasuke.

"Orochimaru…" he whispered to himself, then loudly, he said "Do you work for Orochimaru?"

The man in black lifted his head slightly and looked at Sasuke. A sick smile covered his face, then his expression turned grim.

"I did, before that creature killed him, do you remember Sasuke? How he lied to you and took you from us?" he replied with a very deep voice, but at the same time, he sounded as though he was in pain.

'_Did Naruto do this?' _the young Hyuuga thought. Her inner question was answered when Naruto appeared from no where, only this wasn't Naruto. At all.

"_**Did you think you could get away from me after hurting my kit?" **_Kyuubi asked, dangerously calm.

Sasuke and Hinata had chills running up their spines at the way 'Naruto' was talking.

Both were think the same thing, _'Kyuubi' _although neither knew that the other one knew about Naruto's… mind mate.

Naruto, like the man in black, had vicious wounds all over him, he had no shirt and looked as though someone had tried to pull something out of his body. He had a dangerous look across his face. Hinata and Sasuke watched as every would on Naruto's body rapidly healed.

That's when it hit Sasuke, nobody could do anything for Naruto when he was growing up, because nobody ever left a mark on his body. Nothing could be done.

At the same time of Sasuke figuring this out, Hinata realized that, this is why Naruto was mentally unstable, nobody would believe him, even if he said someone hurt him, because he would have any proof. He would be labeled as a liar even if he was telling the truth. One tear rolled down Hinata's face, she was crying for Naruto.

She then realized that the demon had retracted herself, and Naruto was back, but he still had those eyes, and those claws, and those teeth. But at the same time, she didn't care.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" screamed Sasuke.

Hinata jumped, not expecting this from the ever silent Uchiha.

One of the guards from the house appeared. He took in his surroundings, and saw Sasuke. "Who the hell is he?" the guy asked. He was wearing navy blue, with blood spatters all over it.

"He was Orochimaru's weapon against Itachi and the rest Akatsuki."

Naruto bit his thumb and made hand signs, he could now do the summoning Jutsu without saying anything. Sasuke smirked as he knew what was coming to these creeps that worshipped Orochimaru before he died.

The man in black and the man in blue looked at Naruto as though he had gone crazy, but when Naruto slammed his hand into the ground and up came the chief frog. Both men looked at the mean looking frog and spoofed into smoke.

"Thank you, Naruto, for saving us." Said Hinata, hugging him for dear life. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke knew he had missed something when she did this.

"It's not over, I merely scared them off, they'll be back, with back up too. I suggest we get back to Konoha and get everyone ready for what could happen. Lets go." Go said Naruto leaping into the nearby trees.

**69696969**

**There we go, chapter 13, I know that it wasn't my best, but I hope it's enough to tie you ever until the big battle starts… oops- I wasn't meant to tell you that, all well, at least you know something big is going to happen. I got like a tone of ideas for this story, considering when the chapter began I had nothing, but after my cousin ALLStar10836 stared writing, I read over what she had written and continued. This is what I came up with, anyways, see you all next chapter… bye for now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey back again. Thanks for your reviews. I adore reviews. I really do.**

**Anyways -sigh- I do not own anything from Naruto. I do not get paid for writing this, nor do I wish to be sued for writing this. I get nothing!!!**

**69696969**

Sasuke had been watching the young couple for a while now. Something had happened with those two, and he couldn't figure out what. Hinata was showing her affection for him when ever they were next to each other.

They were stopping for the night. Naruto was hungry, after all, not eating after a battle while using a lot of chakra would do that to anyone. Hinata was cooking, as it was her turn tonight, that and Sasuke didn't trust anything Naruto made, there was always bound to be ramen in it somewhere, and he really didn't know how to cook anything for Naruto. He knew how to do a lot of cooking, but he never got down anything Naruto liked.

_**FLASHBACK…**_

_Sasuke was making dinner on a mission. Kakashi was reading his book with delight seen from his one uncovered eye. Sakura was helping Naruto with the tents, the dobe couldn't do anything right by himself._

_It had been this way for a while, half an hour to be exact._

_Dinner was finally done. "Alright time to eat guys." Said Kakashi, drawing Naruto away from his job in an instant, leaving Sakura holding half a tent up by herself._

"_Just put it down for now and come eat." Kakashi told her and she did as she was told usual… and unlike other people _–cough- Naruto –cough- _and Kakashi went to eat as well._

"_This is delicious Sasuke." Said the number one fan girl in the village._

"_She's right, this is rather good, Sasuke." Kakashi agreed._

_They all waited for Naruto to say something, but nothing came. Slowly everyone turned to Naruto who had his mouth full of food, and a disgusted look on his face. He slowly chewed the food that Sasuke had made and finally swallowed. He looked up at Sasuke and said "You can't cook, there's no ramen in here at all."_

_Everyone sweat dropped._

"_There's no supposed to be any ramen in this dish, coz this, Naruto, is healthy." Shot back Sasuke._

"_Well healthy, is not my style, now bring on the ramen." Said Naruto._

"_Eat what I made you."_

"_No, it tastes awful."_

"_You don't know what your talking about, you little ingrate."_

"_Yea, at least I can cook."_

"_That's because all you have to do, is pour hot water into a cup and wait two minutes!"_

_The argument went on for some time before Kakashi butted in._

"_Enough, you two. Sasuke, eat your dinner. Naruto, there's some hot water over there, you've got your ramen with at all times, go make some." Kakashi finished and looked at Naruto. His eyes had a hint of admiration mixed in the joy that was written all over his face. Kakashi made a mental note to find out why Naruto only ever ate anything with ramen mixed into it. For example, Naruto did not eat chocolate or any other sweets, nor anything else that would make people gag if they had added ramen to it. But the ramen he usually ate was known to be quiet healthy._

_**END FLASHBACK…**_

There were numerous moments like this when it concerned Sasuke's cooking in Naruto's opinion, until they made their own meals, just avoid the never ending conflict.

Hinata was done cooking, she had made something healthy for her and Sasuke, and of course ramen for Naruto. Like usual, Naruto ate at inhuman speed and offered to keep lookout while the other two ate. He walked off into the night without looking back.

There was silence between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. Until something very rare happened. Sasuke started a conversation. **(A/N –gasps-)**

"So, Hinata, what did I miss?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him, which he hated himself for… dearly.

She looked puzzled for a few brief seconds before asking "Miss? What do you mean?"

"What happened between you and Naruto?" he asked straight out.

She felt her face heat up as a blush covered her face. _Is it really that obvious? _She thought to herself.

"Nothing Sasuke, I just… understand him better now, I mean we spent seven days talking about anything and everything." She answered.

_Yeah, I don't believe 'everything' after all, he didn't tell me his biggest secret, so I doubt he told you. _Thought Sasuke, not knowing that she found out about Naruto's tenant before himself.

She as well didn't know that he knew so, she couldn't as Naruto a question that she'd been dying to ask him all day. The question was very complicated and involved Kyuubi. Surely there'd be a moment where they would be alone… right?

They had finally finished dinner when Naruto came back. "So, about sleeping habit's…" he began.

"I didn't have time to pack or grab a tent…" said Sasuke.

Naruto went slightly red and looked at Hinata. "You don't mind being on your own in the tent tonight… do you? Because Sasuke and I can sleep out here, with one sleeping bag, because not all of us are going to be able to fit in that tent." as Naruto made sense when he said this, Hinata nodded and Sasuke knew that something was going on between those two for sure. Naruto hasn't blushed in years, and 'being on your own?' that's something Sasuke would say to Sakura if he was going on a mission. He was definitely going to be interrogating Naruto tonight.

**69696969**

**There, I have concluded chapter 14. I hope you enjoy and push the button on the bottom of the screen on the left hand side, please??? I need to know what you think. Because I think my writing has gone down hill since I started. I'll update as soon as possible, who knows it might be real soon, as I am bored and sick with nothing to do but sit in my room with my laptop, and internet on the occasion. But I will definitely stop on the 21****st ****as I have numerous things happening after that, such as:**

**21****st**** – my friend is having a sleep over party as she is turning 18 that day.**

**22****nd****- me and my other friend are having a joint birthday sleepover as I am turning 17 and she is turning 18 on the 23****rd**** (yes we have the same birthday only one year apart.)**

**28****th **– **a friend of the family is turning 45 today.**

**30****th**** – is back to school for me, plus it's another friend of mine's birthday, she's also turning 17 and my dad is also turning 41 (yea my friend and dad have the same birthday too… coincidence??? Maybe)**

**Anyway, that's my schedule for January. But I might be lucky enough to update between the 22****nd**** and the 28****th****, if I am lucky as I said because I also have to go school supply shopping.**

**Anyways, please review, I will be happy.**

**Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**And Chapter 15 now, yay, sorry that I didn't update in the past couple of days but I had an unexpected visitor staying over. **

**I DON'T OWN Naruto… coz if I did, I'd be rich and not making fan fics about it…**

**ON with THE chapter NOW…**

**69696969**

Sasuke and Naruto were talking about random things until it was obvious that Hinata was asleep. Sasuke looked over the fire that was burning between the two.

"Naruto, I have a question for you." Said Sasuke in a painfully Naruto way.

"Shoot." Replied Naruto, oblivious as to what was about to come.

"What happened between you and Hinata in the past week?" Sasuke asked, seriousness written all over his face.

Naruto thought for a moment, reliving some memories that made him blush at the thought. Sasuke cleared his throat as if to say 'I'm waiting' but still Naruto took his time in answering the question.

"That's a pretty loaded question, Sasuke." Replied Naruto… finally. "We got to know each other, she told me three words that I craved for years, the we consummated our, now going out in a serious way, relationship." Said Naruto finishing up what they had done in the past week as best as possible, but his eyes never left the dancing flames of the fire that had been created to keep the warm through the night.

Sasuke knew something had happened between Naruto and Hinata, but he never expected this to be it. They were a couple now. Something nudged in the back of Sasuke's mind. Something he was supposed to tell Naruto. The he remembered.

"Naruto, Sakura's pregnant." Said Sasuke looking at Naruto. Naruto looked up from the fire straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"That's great man, congrats to you." Said Naruto, with his wide, goofy grin back in place. It had been a while since he smiled like this.

"Yeah, listen, I want you to be the god father." Said Sasuke.

"What?"

"You heard me, dobe"

"But… I don't know how to be a god father."

"Alright, then I'll get sakura to teach you everything you need to know." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Naruto began.

"Yeah?" Sasuke questioned.

"I'm not going to say yes, just yet." Said Naruto, all of a sudden.

"What?" said Sasuke, a little hurt.

"Ask me again, when we live through this." Said Naruto with a small smile on his face. Sasuke, in return, smiled back, understanding why Naruto had declined his offer in the first place.

"Well, I think we better get some sleep now. It'll be morning soon, and we have to head out early." Said Naruto, getting comfortable.

And with that, they were asleep.

**69696969**

Sakura laid down on her side of the bed that her and Sasuke shared. They were 18 and already married with a kid on the way. She remembered the day he proposed to her. It was her 18th birthday, then there was an attack on the village and they married two days later. She moved into the Uchiha compound with him instantly, and her parents were nothing but happy for her. They welcomed Sasuke with open arms and he finally got a family of more then one.

She knew he was happy. Sometimes he even spoke of his happiness while he slept. Who knew the great Sasuke Uchiha would do something like sleep talking.

Not that she would change him at any point at all.

She laid there with a contended smile on her face, hoping that he was ok, as she drifted of to sleep herself.

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I wanted to finish it up before my cousin ALLStar10836 came over. She wants help writing some more of her stories, so I'm her option. Anyways, don't forget to leave a review, it would help, a lot. Thank you all for reading.**

**Hopefully, next chapter will be longer and better written, not in such a hurry.**

**Bye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 is here, yay… I hope you like it. I loved my reviews too, thank you all.**

**I do not own Naruto in any shape or form, k peeps?**

**69696969**

A few days past as the trio made it back to Konoha without any attack on them. Seriously, nothing happened, which started playing on Naruto's mind. He was becoming suspicious about everything. The slightest noise from a tree and he threw a kunai. It was starting to worry Hinata and Sasuke, but they knew his reasons, and so they left him to his ongoing battle within himself.

It would have always been like this with him. Naruto would have something great happen to him, then something would come along to change his happiness into sorrow. It was just like when Naruto finally made his first friend in Sasuke, then Orochimaru came and turned Sasuke away from him.

Naruto was Naruto. He fought long and hard to protect the people he loved, and so he fought long and hard to try and get Sasuke back. It had taken 18 years for the people of konoha to see that Naruto was not a failure, because he succeeded in doing things that no one else had the guts to even try. Taking on Orochimaru was one of them. There were very few that went with him to do this. They were Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Lee, Neji, Ino and Tenten.

The trio walked through the gates of konoha and headed straight for the Hokage's tower. Instead of waiting in a line outside of her office, they jumped through her window. Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata landed in a very straight line in front of her desk. All three were surprised to see her without any sake in her hand or on her desk.

"Thank Kami your all alive." Tsunade said under her breath as she looked directly at Naruto. He had a very serious look on his face as Hinata looked worried and Sasuke looked uneasy. "What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"The mission was a fake." Said Naruto and Tsunade's heart began to beat hard in her chest.

"You're not hurt are you?" she asked getting out of her chair to examine him.

He removed from her grip with ease and simply stated "I'm fine, please check Hinata and Sasuke." And she did. She started with Sasuke and he was fine. She then moved on to Hinata. Aside from having a sprained wrist she was fine and…

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Naruto, I am going to kill you." Said Tsunade. Naruto looked at her as though she was crazy. Tsunade grabbed his ear and sat him down in a chair. "You two are free to go." And with that Sasuke and Hinata, reluctantly, left.

**69696969**

Sasuke and Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha in silence. Sasuke saw Sakura walking out of the flower shop and so he ran over to her. Hinata watched from afar at how happy they were together. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Naruto and herself acting like that one day.

Her thoughts drifted back to Tsunade's reaction when she had looked Hinata over earlier this morning. She murmured something about a sprained wrist and wrapped her arm in a bandage, then she looked at Hinata in whole, and yelled at Naruto with her eyes wide. Hinata was starting to worry about her health. Was it bad for Hinata? What in the world was it. Hinata wasn't even told what was wrong. Things were becoming freaky around here.

Hinata was knocked out of her thoughts when Sakura came over to her and gave her a hug so tight that Hinata couldn't breathy, luckily it only lasted for a second.

"Hinata, I'm so glad you and Naruto are ok. Seriously, things would have been so wrong around here without you two around." Hinata, knowing that Sakura was now second best medic nin in konoha, asked Sakura what was wrong with herself.

Sakura merely replied, "Lets go back to my place and look you over, then we'll know." She told Hinata. Hinata nodded and left with Sakura's arm linked with her own and Sasuke walking along side them on Sakura's other side.

When they finally got to the Uchiha compound, Sakura grabbed Hinata's arm and led her to the bathroom. Sakura checked Hinata over completely, and everything turned out that she was normal and healthy. Sakura didn't understand it. While Sakura looked over Hinata once more, they talked about the relationship between Hinata and Naruto. Then Hinata, accidentally let it slip that she had lost her virginity to Naruto a week ago.

Sakura did some more tests as they continued to talk about this subject. Sakura had then came to a conclusion.

"Hinata, I know what's wrong with you. You're …"

**69696969**

Naruto walked down the street. He was in confusion. He had just been screamed at by Tsunade and he hadn't been here to do anything wrong. Things were getting freaky around here.

Naruto walked by a woman and the scent hit him. _She smells like Hinata. _Naruto thought to himself.

**Oh kit. **Said Kyuubi. **Your girl is…**

**69696969**

**Hehe, cliff hanger, I love doing these. Can you guess what's wrong with Hinata? Leave it in a review if you know. I want to see how many of you get it. I left lots of clues for you in this chapter.**

**Even if you can't guess leave a review on what you think of this story… please?**

**Later.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so everyone got what was wrong with Hinata. Your all very smart. I had my brother read it before I put it up… he couldn't guess. So I admit that I jumped to the conclusion that not many people could… but on the upside, you all supported my theory… my brother is stupid!**

**I do not own Naruto, the character, the town, the plot line of the show… nothing! I own nothing!!!**

**69696969**

**RECAP:**

Naruto walked by a woman and the scent hit him. _She smells like Hinata. _Naruto thought to himself.

"**Oh kit." **Said Kyuubi. **"Your girl is…"**

**69696969**

"**Pregnant." **Finished Kyuubi.

"But, then, why does that lady smell like Hinata?" asked Naruto to the nine-tailed fox with in himself.

"**Because she is pregnant as well. It's the scent all women give off when they are pregnant." **Explained Kyuubi.

"Oh." Said Naruto, now understanding.

He continued his walk back to his apartment. Suddenly, along the way, he stopped in mid motion.

_Hinata's pregnant? _He thought as this piece of information had finally sunk into his brain. He was going to be a daddy. Naruto started smiling. He was finally getting his very own family. He continued walking with a bounce in his step.

He finally got to his apartment and immediately knew that someone was there.

"You know, Sasuke, if you wanna sneak up on someone, you should do it to someone who wasn't trained by Jiraiya." Said Naruto, sure of himself… like usual.

"You know, Naruto, your a lot better for having him teach you." Replied Sasuke, coming into the clearing of Naruto's very small living room. It was a mess like usual. Naruto did try hard to keep it clean though, it's just… with the amount of times his home is broken into, it's hard to keep up with the house work, especially since all Naruto wanted to do was to train and get better.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke. It was nice to know that someone was nice enough not to throw his things against the wall, just break the very few possessions he had left.

Sasuke smiled back at Naruto. Sasuke, the all knowing, Sakura had told him about Hinata's baby before he had left, Hinata was in the bathroom, gloating over her news, and Sakura was kicking him out so they could have a 'girl' talk, whatever that involved was not on Sasuke's 'to-find-out' list. So he left to find Naruto, arriving at Naruto's apartment only 90 seconds before Naruto.

"Lets talk." Said Sasuke, sitting at Naruto's table, he did not plan to tell Naruto about his news, that was for Hinata, but that mean he couldn't talk about kids in general with his best friend.

**69696969**

Hinata sat at Sakura's very neat and polished table. Sakura was in the kitchen making some tea. Hinata, couldn't wipe the smile off her face. She was a very happy woman right now.

"You know I'm pregnant too, right?" it was more of a statement then a question that Sakura had said. Hinata turned her head to Sakura, her grin getting even wider… if it was possible.

"Really? That's fantastic." Hinata exclaimed at her friend.

"How are you going to tell Naruto?" Sakura asked, knowing that that conversation could go two ways. One with Naruto being happy, and loving Hinata till the day one of them died, or, Naruto could feel trapped, thinking something like Hinata doing this deliberately, like every other male in the world who doesn't want kids. _But then, Naruto's not like any other male in the world who doesn't want kids. _Sakura though, making her smile just a smidge.

"I was thinking over a candle light ramen dinner." Replied Hinata, still smiling with one hand on the tea cup that was placed in front of her when Sakura sat down and the other resting on her abdomen.

Their conversation went on from there. Both girls smiling at each other and laughing at stupid little comments and cute faces each other had pulled. They were happy, but only for now…

**69696969**

**There, chapter 17, I'm feeling pretty proud of myself, this is the longest story I have ever written…**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked it, please review… ok, I'm done. Bye my readers.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Whoa, hi guys, long time no update**

**Whoa, hi guys, long time no update. Sorry about that, it's just that year 12 is harder then I thought it would be. I only just finished all of my holiday homework. It took me forever, and I go back to school in two days, tell you about the best holiday I had, everyday I looked at the same piece of paper trying to get it all done…. Well here I am with chapter 18.**

**I also had to rewrite this chapter as the actuall chapter is on my laptop and that has crashed or died or something else… lets just say it's a pain in my A—**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto**

**69696969**

"How's life?" asked Sasuke.

"How's life?? Is that the best way you can start a conversation?? How about… 'How was that interrogation from Tsunade after I left you with her??' it sounds much better then what you said." Replied Naruto.

"Alright…. How was the interrogation from Tsunade after I left?" asked Sasuke.

"Well she screamed at me, and told if I ever did this again, I'm dead… but she's the one that sent me on the mission, so I have no idea what I have done. And now, I'm confused!!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Sounds it. Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure."

"How do you feel about kids?"

Naruto had a serious look on his face and it creeped Sasuke out just a little bit. He was seriously not used tot his look on Naruto.

"They're noisy, they smell, the look at you as though your dumb when you don't get what they're telling you, and they're weird… but I have a lot ok kid friends, so they're not all bad… I guess." Said Naruto after a moments anticipation.

Sasuke nodded. "You know Naruto, you used to look at people as though they were dumb when they didn't get what you were saying." Said Sasuke.

"Yeah, but I only ever really talked about ramen and ninja stuff… so what was there not to get?? It was the easiest stuff in the world." Said Naruto in is defence.

"Very true." Sasuke agreed. Naruto didn't really talk about anything else, not his childhood likes, dislikes, games and imaginary friends. Although when Sasuke found out that he was an orphan who lived completely on his own he understood why he wouldn't. he was just used to not telling anyone anything that concerned anything important… stuff that you would tell your parents, or brothers or sisters. Sasuke felt for Naruto.

"What about you?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked back

"What do you think of kids… daddy?" Naruto said with a big grin across his face.

Sasuke looked at him for a moment and simply replied, "Naruto, I've always wanted to be a dad, remember when we first made genin?"

"Yeah?"

"When we had to introduce ourselves to Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

"And I said my dream wast to restore my clan?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there you have it, I subtly said that I wanted kids." Said Sasuke.

Naruto looked as though he was trying to calculate something in his head. "Oh, I get it." He said at last and Sasuke just smirked at him.

The conversation went on like that for a little while. Just talking about everything and anything.

**69696969**

Neji and Tenten were making out on their couch, rather intently. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Tenten laughed at the annoyed look on Neji's face, just as she usually did. She got up to go answer the door as Neji just sat there starring at the door.

Tenten opened it and there stood a very happy Hinata. She was beaming, Tenten let her in and Neji just starred at her… very shocked.

"What?" asked Tenten. "Didn't you expect her back so early from her mission?"

Hinata knew that Neji had used Bakugan (sp?).

"Neji?" Hinata said.

"You… you… you what??" he finally said.

"Did I miss something?" Tenten said out of the blue.

"It's not what it looks like!!" Hinata said all of a sudden.

"Really?" said Neji. "Then care to explain what it is?"

"Ummmm…" Hinata paused for a moment. "He doesn't know yet."

"Who doesn't know what?" Tenten asked again.

"I'm pregnant." Said Hinata.

"To Naruto." Added Neji.

"How do you know that?" asked Hinata.

"I know that chakra, remember?" said Neji. "I fought it, years ago."

They looked at Tenten who was making funny noises. She wasn't one to be all girly, but this was big news. All of a sudden she started jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl who had just gotten her first make-up set as Ino would have put it.

"Oh my god!! You are? This is so exciting!! And Naruto's the father?? What happened on that mission??" she asked.

"Ummmm, the mission was a fake and he almost died but he saved me and himself, it was really quite scary, and exhilarating and he made me laugh lots too, and he told me he loves me… sure I had to explain what love was first but he said it, and I told him I loved him too and now we are together, but he still doesn't know because I haven't had a chance to tell him yet and I only found out today anyway, and I haven't seen him because he's been with the hokage." She said as she started rambling in her defence against Neji.

"Just try to be happy." Neji said and left the room.

Tenten started to make some tea. They sat down and started chatting away.

**69696969**

"We need that boy!" yelled the man in the dark cloak.

"Yes, I know, and we will not stop until we get him for you, we promise." Said another man.

"You better, I need that demon, she is the only one that can open the gate to hell. I need to get there, we need Orochimaru back, I cannot lead us like he did." The man took off his cloak and pushed his glasses back on to his face properly.

"Kabuto, please don't worry, we will get them."

**69696969**

**There we have it. I hope you all liked it; please don't be shy with the reviews.**


	19. Chapter 19

Sooo, hows life guys

Sooo, hows life guys? And what's with the lack of reviews? I got a total of one for my last chapter. Not that I'm complaining or anything, that one was enough, and I thankyou for it. Ok yea I'm complaining, but not at the person that who reviewed me, but to everyone else. Pfft, ok I'm over it now, I rambled it out of me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**69696969**

A week had pasted and still Hinata had not told Naruto their news, not knowing that Naruto already knew, she wanted to tell him over a romantic dinner… that would definitely involve ramen. Maybe tonight would be the night.

She got all dressed up in a silky, ankle length, blue dress. It clung to all the right curves, which is exactly what she wanted. Her back length hair was elegantly left out, flowing over her shoulders as she lit the candles on the table. The ramen was almost done; all she had to do was to put it in the bowls. Tonight was going to be a night Naruto would remember for a long, long time… or at least, she hoped he would.

She dished up the ramen and as if it was on que, Naruto walked through the door to his apartment.

--

A very familiar scent filled his nostrils as he walked through his front door. He slowed his pace and looked up. Naruto's mouth went dry; there was Hinata, standing as if she were from a dream. He didn't really take notice of the ramen she was standing in front of, but she did notice the look on her face… the I'm-not-ready-yet look. It was by far the cutest look he'd seen her pull.

He walked over to her slowly and pulled her in for a kiss. She squeaked a little, not ready for that either apparently. He smiled against her lips. He broke the kiss and looked at her. Another scent filled the air and he looked behind her.

"RAMEN!!" he yelled happily and sat down. Things were going to plan, Naruto noticed the ramen.

--

Hinata sat down in her own chair on one side of the table, as Naruto look a seat on the other. Naruto and Hinata engaged in small talk, nothing all that exciting, just the "how was your day?" and "What did you do?" average small talk.

--

Naruto was enjoying himself. After his fourth bowl of ramen, they ran out. Naruto didn't like the prospect of being out of ramen, but Hinata was too distracting for him to care long enough to do something about it. When she ate, she pushed the top half of her body over the bowl of ramen as not to spill any on herself, or all over the table, this gave Naruto a clear view straight down her cleavage… not that he tried to look, it was quite the opposite really. He did everything in his power not to look, he tried gluing his eyes to his ramen, then remembered he was out, he tried to watch the candles burn, but they were going too slow for them to be interesting to him, he tried watching the clock, but all it was doing was having the second hand going around and around in a repetitive manner… it was just plain boring to him.

--

Hinata was getting worried that Naruto was bored of dinner, he kept looking away at random things and not at her, then at one stage he was staring at the clock. Did he want tonight over and done with? Was he bored of their relationship already? Maybe she shouldn't tell him about the baby… maybe she should just walk out of his life; it would be less painful then to put him through hell. He'd had enough of that throughout his life, pain…

She risked a glance at him; he was now looking at her ramen.

--

Naruto couldn't help it. There was nothing in the room to distract him so he stared at the part of her that he knew he shouldn't, maybe he should try her eyes, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from her cleavage. He just couldn't. He tried again, but still couldn't. The pervy sage would think that his student was finally following in his footsteps. Naruto was not a perv, or at least tried not to be, but he was still male.

--

Hinata was finally done with her ramen. And now Naruto was… well he was staring at her empty bowl. Naruto was defiantly acting strange tonight. She slowly got up and Naruto looked up to her face with questioning eyes.

"I thought I'd get some desert." Hinata answered before he even had to ask. She unconsciously swayed her hips as she walked over to the very tiny kitchen. She got out another two bowls and a bucket of ice cream. She looked over at Naruto was squirming in his chair… strange is an understatement tonight.

--

Naruto watched Hinata sway her hips and that gained the attention of a particular '_ninja_' in the room. Why him? Why must he be cursed with man stuff, usually he wouldn't complain, but this was different. He wanted to be normal for just one night. He hadn't expected this dinner, Hinata surprised him with it, but now, it was just bad. Did she know how tempting she was… how beautiful she was… how sexy she was in that dress? Where did she even get it? Did they make undergarments as sexy as that?

'_Naruto, just breath and get those thoughts out of your head, your no better then the closet-perv_.' He told himself.

--

Hinata looked back at Naruto. His eyes were shut, he was breathing heavily, he sat with his legs crossed and he looked like he was muttering something to himself. Hinata wondered if something was wrong with him, he said that he had a pretty good day during dinner, was it just a façade? Was it really bad and she was just too naive to realise it? No, surely he would have told her.

She put the ice cream back into the freezer and walked back over to the table, putting Naruto's bowl in front of him. His eyes snapped open and he dug into the new 'food' in front of him. He pulled funny faces with it and she was about to say something about it when—

"BRAIN FREEZE" Naruto yelled, holding his palms to his temples. All Hinata could was giggle at the sight. She was still laughing as she got up and walked around the table to him and used her fingers to rub his temples lightly, trying to make him feel better. She could feel him squirm and clench and shiver underneath her fingers. Trying to stop the giggles at this point was useless. She would not succeed everything he did made her want to giggles even harder. The noises he was making were just too funny. Her fingers stopped rubbing his temples and she broke the contact they had as she wrapped her arms around her sides and, if possible, giggled even harder.

Naruto jumped out of his chair and plunged at her. Now, she was suddenly on the ground looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes that had a hint of mischief set in them, she stopped giggling. Naruto was straddling her with his hands at the ready, ready for what, she didn't know. But she knew she was about to find out.

"This will teach you to laugh at me." He said and began his tickle attack. His fingers working her body into ripples of laughter at the slightest stroke against the silk.

--

'_By god, Hinata's ticklish'_ was all he could think. He knew he had to be careful not to hurt her or the baby, but her was certainly having a lot of fun with this.

--

This attack had lasted half an hour before Naruto found where he was sitting start to affect him. So he stopped and stood up, giving Hinata a chance to recover herself. Her dress had managed to creep up to her thighs and from Naruto's point of view, lets just say, black underwear looked good on her… in his opinion at least.

He walked over to the couch and sat down and she struggled to get up from loss of air. She walked over to him and sat down beside him. A smile played on both of their lips. Naruto wrapped his arm around her. Then he accidentally let it slip…

"What are we going to do when the baby comes?"

Hinata slowly rose to her feet and turned to look at him.

"You know?" she asked quietly.

Naruto had to cover it up now… he didn't want her to know that he knew, he wanted her to tell him.

"Yea, Sasuke's baby. What are we going to do when Sakura pop's? I don't wanna loose my best friend. It'd be weird… and creepy…" Naruto said, hoping that covered his tracks. Hinata sighed.

"Talking about babies, Naruto I have something to tell you." Hinata said, now remembering the point of tonight, and just a little embarrassed that she forgot.

"Shoot." Came his reply to her statement.

"I'm pregnant." She bit the bullet. She didn't know how else to tell him, so she closed her eyes and bit the bullet. She risked a glance at Naruto, was just sitting there. No face on, no smile, his expression was just deadpan. She hoped she didn't freak him out, or scare him away. That thought scared her more then telling him or actually having the baby.

--

Naruto's mind was working. He already knew she was pregnant, but hearing her say it… it was different to how it sounded when Kyuubi told him. It was… less scary. Or was it just because the fact that he already knew that seemed to freak him out less?? He thought deeply on his different reactions… it interested him greatly.

He had been silent for ten minutes and he was aware that Hinata had not moved her trained muscles. Then it hit him. She was waiting for a response, duh.

His eyes focused and looked into her pale lavender eyes, then he smiled. He stood and in an instant his lips were on hers. He felt her smile against his lips and he was happy that she was happy. His senses were being drowned out in the ecstasy she created for him. She was his drug and he was hers. They were too busy making-out that they didn't even hear the door being pounded on.

All of a sudden the door flung open and there stood… JARIYA!!

"Well, if I had known what you were doing, Naruto, I would have come back tomorrow!" he said with that famous grin. Naruto stared at the old man. Then it hit him.

"I figured you would want to join, instead of leaving." Hehe. Naruto 1: Jariya 0.

Hinata at this moment was going bright red. Jariya, of course, just laughed at her. Naruto looked disappointed at Jariya, who then stopped.

"So, what bought you around?" Naruto asked casually.

"Well… I have some news that I think your old enough to know about." Jariya pretended to be uninterested in Naruto's reaction, but his eyes gave it all away. He was very interested in what the young knuckle-headed ninja would do.

"Well, it can't be to important." Naruto said.

Jariya then turned to look at Naruto.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well, you would have had you 'seriously man' look on by now, not that 'meh' look." Was Naruto's answer.

'_Man, this kid has definitely gotten smarter_.' Jariya thought.

Naruto started look alarmed. How had he missed it? Hinata had left his arms which where wrapped around her. When had she gotten out? And where did she go? Naruto started running around his apartment like a headless chicken. The last place he looked was in his bedroom and there she was, sitting on his bed looking at the floor. He calmed himself down and walked over to her. He got down onto his knees and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just felt dizzy that's all." She said

he then grabbed her by her shoulders and forced her back to a laying position. Her head hit the pillow and only then did she notice. Her face held confusion and question.

"Lay down, you need sleep. You need to look after yourself and our kid." He told her, then placed a kiss on her forehead and her lips and turned out the light and shut the door. She wasn't tired but she would just lie there. She heard the voices of Naruto and Jariya through the door. She knew she shouldn't listen to other's conversations, but she couldn't help it right now… there was nothing else to listen to.

--

"Naruto, this is important news…" Jariya just trailed off.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, being serious this time.

"It's about your mother and father…"

**69696969**

"Have you made the deal with shinagami?" asked Kabuto.

"Yes, and the fourth hokage will be back within the hour. My soul will replace his in the other world… I hope my sacrifice will help our cause… but just one question, please sir."

"Ask away."

Why couldn't we do this to get lord Orochimaru back in the first place?"

"Because… well to simplify it, lord Orochimaru would have gone down as where, Minato would have gone up. And for you to sacrifice your life for a hero, makes you a good man, leading you to up rather than down." Kabuto explained.

"Ohh. Well, I do hope your plan work, Lord Kabuto."

**69696969**

**Well, that looked like a good place to leave it. To think, it's been seven weeks since my last update. To tell the truth, I'm only updating now, because I'm having a hard time with my life and I needed to get my mind off it for a while. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**I got the inspiration from my boyfriend. We eat, he tickles the crap out of me and then we kiss… everything but the pregnancy thing. Anyway gotta go.**

**R&R please.**


	20. Chapter 20

Back again

Back again. I think I'm doing pretty good. Lol, nothing like a self confidence boost. Ok, so I wanna keep my hands busy for a little while, recent events have made me a little… scared of what comes next in life…

**Anyway, I don't own Naruto, and I don't really care about that anymore. He belongs to someone else. Do not sue me please.**

**69696969**

"What about my mother and father?" asked Naruto, curiously. No one had ever told him anything about his father… or his mother… it's like they didn't exist. Maybe they were awful people; maybe they were petty and pathetic. Maybe they didn't want him and so they gave him to the fourth hokage without looking back. Maybe they were happily living somewhere that was not Konoha… maybe they lived right here and he saw them everyday… this thought disturbed Naruto deeply. To think that he saw his parent's everyday, and not once had they told him so… Naruto guessed it was time to find out.

"Before we get that far, I want to tell you a story about the fourth hokage." Jariya stated. Naruto nodded but the suspense was killing him.

--

Hinata's started beating. Before she knew what she was doing. She kept over to the door and sat down. To find out who Naruto's parents were, was like putting together a puzzle. What parents would subject their child to be the container of a very powerful demon, and not stick around to raise as normally as possible?

--

"You see, the fourth hokage, was sometimes very serious. Minato. He did everything to keep his village safe, the people he loved…"

"I know." Naruto interrupted. Of course he knew, the fourth hokage had died saving this village and almost took Naruto with him. Even though Naruto's life had been extremely hard, Naruto would always admire the man… after all, wanting to be hokage meant making tough decisions like that. One day, maybe Naruto would have to as well.

"Of course you know, Naruto. But there was more to it." Jariya said firmly. "This man was extraordinary, to say the least. Have you ever seen what this man looked like?"

"No"

"Good, descriptions will come in later. When he was young, he fell in love with a very fiery red-head woman. Her name was Kushina. There is something that you, him and her have in common, you all love Ramen. Kushina was a very stubborn woman, which is why I think that Minato loved her so much, if he told her to do something, she would tell him no and to go do it himself. They had a forbidden relationship. She had a husband that abandoned her, so there was no way she could end things with him, so they never married, but that certainly didn't stop them from being together."

Naruto's mind was working, but not everything had been told. What had the hokage and his girlfriend have to do with his parents?

"You see Naruto, things weren't always easy, and Kushina had gotten pregnant to Minato, they had a son. But unfortunately Kushina had died giving birth to him. Minato also had a job to do as protector of this village. It killed him that the love of his life had died giving him the future generation of the Namekaze name. That very night he also had to give up his son, and soon after, he died. But it had to be done. Kyuubi was not evil; she was manipulated into destroying this village. Unfortunately, no body knew this until it was too late, with his last breath, Minato asked that his son be treated as a hero… he asked that you be treated as a hero…" Jariya was watching Naruto's facial expression and his movements, the kid has a temper, and Jariya knew that better then most people.

Naruto was completely still, his eyes showed no emotion. His face was the same, deadpan. This was far scarier then any outburst Naruto would usually do. Naruto's lips moved slightly, as though he was talking silently to himself. He then looked at Jariya and stared for a minute.

"Thank you." Naruto said quietly. His voice was void of emotion; he was not going to break. Not over people he never met. Not over the fact that he was thinking he killed his mother.

--

Hinata was shell shocked. Who knew that Naruto would be the son of a hokage? She was proud of him, but then it hit her, he would never know them… she then prayed that he wouldn't blame himself for what happened to them. She then heard him slowly walk toward her, so she scurried back to the bed and sat on the edge, as the door opened she saw Jariya walk out of the front door. Naruto shut the door quietly. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers out and headed out of the room.

He glanced at her and noticed the look in her eyes. His body froze. He couldn't think he couldn't breath; his voice was caught in his throat. Pity. He didn't want pity. He never wanted pity. That's when he lost it.

"WHAT?" he screamed, causing Hinata to jump out of her skin. She could feel the dark chakra again. She was beginning to become frightened… on the verge of down right terrified. He picked up little objects and started throwing them against the wall, shattering them into little pieces.

His eyes turned red and his K9 teeth and nails grew into points. He was loosing all will to stop himself as he continued to scream and yell. Then the scent of fear hit him and that was just throwing him further over the edge, the blood lust was becoming to strong to ignore, he stopped and slowly turned to face her. His expression was pure rage.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked carefully. She would have to try and fight him off.

"I KILLED MY MOTHER!" he screamed. Agony expressed in his voice. This is something that may never recover from. Just as she started to prepare for a fight, Naruto collapsed to his knees tears streaming down his face. The only thing Hinata could thin of doing was to run to him and to hug him to her breast.

She held him all night. She let him cry to her. She soothed him as much as she could. But she also had a terrible feeling about what this information would do to his already-not-so-stable mental state. He needed someone he could talk to about this, and maybe, she would be the only one who would listen. Sure, Sasuke was Naruto's best friend, but he didn't know about Kyuubi… or so she thought.

**69696969**

Sasuke woke up on his couch, fear sank into his heart, something bad was happening. He knew, he didn't know what it was, or how to stop it, but he knew it.

**69696969**

"Ahhh, Fourth hokage, from Hidden Leaf Village. Nice to see you alive." Kabuto sadistically said to the now alive Minato Namekaze.

His memories came back to him in an instant. The mental pain of losing his only love, the mental pain of giving up his only child, the physical pain of his suicide mission.

He looked to Kabuto, pain written on his face.

"WHY" he yelled.

**69696969**

**so what did you guys think of that chapter? It took me a while to write it, I've got a major case of writers block, but I must say that you may have to prepare yourself for a character death… I haven't made up my mind yet, but it may happen. Just a fair warning to you. Anyway, later guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry, my computer broke down and it was all bad like, but I have it back now, but I won't be updating after this until after November, because my HSC is officially in my life.**

**Then again, I might update at the same pace I have been. I swear though, if I don't start working straight after school, I'll be updating a lot faster. But like I said, that's an if.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I really like them. It's my favourite part of writing stories.**

**Oh and a warning, in this chapter, Naruto has more colourful language. And I'm going to have to up the rating, just to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**69696969**

The sun was shining through the window and landed on Naruto's face. Hinata had not slept yet. She was just watching Naruto's face as he slept. She could honestly say that he had not slept well. His face would twist and turn as expressions of agony and pain were written clearly across it. She felt so bad for him. He did blame himself for his mother's death. A night that started so good for him, for them, turned into something sour, and agonizing.

There was a knock on the door, something that would have usually woken Naruto up, but he didn't even stir. The sun would have woken him up, but nothing. No movement. Hinata was starting to worry.

She got up to answer the door. Just as she was about to open it, however was on the other side knocked again. She wait until the person was done, after all, she didn't want to get hit by the knocking person.

Hinata opened he door to find Tsunade. She looked worried; perhaps Jariya had told her what happened the night before? Either way, Hinata was glad that she was here now. Naruto needed some kind of help. Help that maybe Hinata couldn't give him.

"How is Naruto this morning?" Tsunade asked, dragging Hinata from her thoughts.

"I don't know he's still asleep." She replied. "But I think he'll be upset when he's awake."

"I had have a feeling he will be as well, Hinata. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine; I'm just worried for Naruto. How did you know to check up on Naruto anyway?"

"Jariya told me what happened last night. Did Naruto hurt you at all?"

"No… but for minute there, I thought he might. That was until he completely broke down. He'll be alright… won't he?"

"I think in time, he will be. We just have to let him adjust." Tsunade's words held comfort for Hinata. Then she slightly looked past Tsunade to see Sasuke and Sakura walking towards them. Tsunade saw this too and decided to bid her farewell to all of them.

"Hey, Hinata. How are you feeling?" asked Sakura, as she noticed the worried look on Hinata's face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you guys?" she asked. She had to admit. She was tired.

"Sasuke had a bad feeling about Naruto, so we came to check on him. Is he ok?" Sakura answered.

"He's asleep right now, but I can make you some tea and we can chat or watch some television until he wakes up."

"That would be nice, thank you, Hinata." Replied Sasuke.

The three of them then headed inside.

As they were talking Naruto stirred. Needless to say he was not in a happy mood. In a way he would give anything to take the knowledge of his past away. All the hurt and anger inside was unlike any other pain he had ever experienced.

Noticing that Hinata was not beside him, he reluctantly got up and walked over to the door, along the way he kicked his foot on the cupboard beside the door and swore as he opened it, walking furiously out into the lounge room where Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata were sitting, watching him. Naruto took no notice, not bothering to throw a shirt or a pair of pants on, he walked around in his boxer shorts. A scowl spread over his facial features.

Mumbling about moving that stupid cupboard, he walked into his open kitchen and opened the top cupboard and pulled out a cup. He slammed the cupboard door, making the other three jump. He faced his back to them as he played with the kettle.

All three noticed the massive scar that spread across his back **(A/N if you don't remember that, and the one on his chest, you should go back and read chapter one)**. This made Hinata a little confused, after all, Kyuubi healed him so that no scar remained on his perfect skin. She would have to talk to him about that later.

Naruto was suddenly aware of the three sets of eyes peering at him. Watching him. He burned his finger.

"OUCH! Fuck!" he swore, after all it may only take a few seconds to heal such a small injury, but it still hurts.

"Naruto, watch your language around my son… or daughter… watch you language around my baby!" Sakura almost yelled, trying to keep her anger in check due to his already bad mood this morning.

"Your baby isn't born yet." Naruto retorted without turning to face them.

"That doesn't mean it can't hear you and subconsciously remember it later in life." She shot back.

"It's my apartment!" check mate! Naruto won that argument.

Sakura sat down in a huff, no longer watching him, but watching the blank screen on the T.V. then remembering that they were talking and hadn't used option B.

Naruto made him self a coffee and sat down at the kitchen table. He rubbed his eyes, still tired from the lack of sleep. Sure he had slept but it had been restless. He felt ashamed of his actions against Hinata the previous night. He rolled his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly afraid of the answer he might get.

"Are you ok, Hinata?" he asked.

It took her a few minutes to understand what he was talking about. "Yes, I'm fine Naruto, what about you?"

"I'm as fine as I've ever been." He replied. He looked at her and smiled sadly at her. He then got up and walked into his room to get his stuff so he could go for the shower he didn't get the previous night.

As soon as they heard the shower start, Sakura turned to Hinata.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice was laced with concern.

_Crap_. Hinata thought. How was she going to explain this one?

**69696969**

**There we go. All done this chapter… review? Please?**


	22. Chapter 22

"Nothing much, Naruto found out some information about his parents last night, and it kind of… shocked him

"Nothing much, Naruto found out some information about his parents last night, and it kind of… shocked him." Hinata said, not entirely lying but also leaving the whole truth. She figured that Naruto would tell them in his own time. She also wasn't a great liar.

Then, all of a sudden, there was a loud snap coming from the bathroom. Everyone ran to see what had happened.

Naruto had bulled off his shorts and started the shower so that nothing but hot water ran down his back. There was a great silence in the room, nothing there was interesting enough to distract him. Everything from the previous night had come back into his mind. The thought of killing his mother. The thought of his father, dying protecting what he loved. Naruto was disgusted with himself. More then once had he thought ill of the village that had no concern for him.

A village that he had often dreamed about slaughtering, burning, drowning in an ocean of it's own blood. A sea of red.

Then to find that this was one of his fathers pride and joys… it slightly killed Naruto inside. Becoming hokage had always been one of his masks. Apart of the persona he wanted people to see. Sure, there had been a time when becoming hokage was what he actually wanted, but when he found out about the fox, that all changed.

Anger had suddenly filled Naruto and his hand flung itself at the glass shower screen, breaking it into a dancing, glittering curtain of broken glass that had fallen to every inch of the bathroom floor. Blood then dripped from his hand as he pulled out a rather large, sharp piece that had buried itself within his flesh.

The door then opened, and there stood Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata, staring at his, silently asking what had just happened.

Both Hinata and Sakura had blushed so they looked like bright red tomato's. Naruto was in the shower… standing there in his naked glory. No shame, he just looked surprised at the intruders. Both girls had turned to leave just as Naruto stepped out of the shower to grab a towel to wrap around himself.

Not once did he try to avoid the glass as it embedded itself into his feet.

Everyone left the room so that he could dry himself off and get dressed.

Once he was done, he walked back out into the living room and sat with the rest of the group. They were chatting about something that held no interest to Naruto… so didn't listen. He just sat there and thought.

**69696969**

"What will you do now… hokage?" Kabuto asked the stressed, ex-dead ninja.

Finding his voice, Minato looked straight into Kabuto's eyes and replied: "Protect those I love" and with that he shot a hand with speed that Kabuto didn't believe existed. With that one strike, Kabuto's heart had slowed then stopped and Kabuto's life source was extinguished.

Minato slowly stood and dressed himself with the clothes Kabuto had bought in with him and left the hide out.

**69696969**

**Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I haven't had the time to write anything good, and… unfortunately, I have writers block. So for the last few chapters, it's just been filler dribble that will hopefully get me started again.**

**Actually, I'm very disappointed in this chapter.**

**Anyway, please read and review, tell me what you think of my… dribble.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm back for another chapter… Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

69696969

A few days had passed and Naruto had calmed down a lot. The horrible thoughts still plagued his mind but he had learned how to control his frustrations. He would simply train with Sasuke.

Hinata had moved out of her apartment and moved in with him. Then the morning sickness kicked in. That was a scary transition. When it first happened, Naruto started to panic a little, until Hinata explained it was natural… messy, but natural.

This morning she had an appointment with Tsunade. Naruto would have gone with her, but he had a previous engagement, so he couldn't go.

'_Maybe I should just blow Sasuke off and go with Hinata.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

'**She'll be fine kit. Just go to Sasuke and work through some of your frustrations before you lose yourself on Hinata.'** Kyuubi told him.

'_Alright… I guess your right, which is really unfair coz I like being right.'_ Naruto whined.

'**I know you do.'** Kyuubi smiled.

Naruto blinked and all of a sudden he was at the training ground. He must have walked faster then he thought.

Sasuke and Naruto trained for three and a half hours without a break. Naruto could have gone longer, but Sasuke was out of chakra and was panting heavily.

"You'll make a great hokage one day." Sasuke told him.

But Naruto didn't want to become hokage. It was apart of his happy, go-lucky persona he put on for the world. Although he had wanted to become hokage once, when he found out about the reason most people despised him, he gave up on it.

"Yea… maybe…" he said as he sat down against a tree near by. He looked up to the sky and instantly knew why Shikamaru loved doing so as well. It was peaceful. Relaxing. They don't judge you like people do.

"Do you think Shikamaru will name one of his kids Cloud when he has them?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Maybe… they are his favourite things to look at… besides Temari." Sasuke replied while silently wondering why Naruto asked that question.

"Yea, you don't need sharingan to notice that." Naruto smiled and Sasuke chuckled.

"That's surprising, you noticed something other then ramen." This made Naruto laugh heartedly.

"You're a dick, Sasuke. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yea, you do all the time."

Naruto cracked up. There was nothing really funny about what was said, it was just that, Naruto's emotions were running high. Everything that had happened to him these last few days were making his emotions come full force. Even though Naruto was always intense with his emotions, but they were stronger now.

Sasuke smiled at his ridiculous friend. His humour was always catchy to anyone that close enough to listen. Sasuke knew about power and it's struggle, everyone knew that and they also knew the brotherhood between the two. Most found it odd but those who could claim they knew the pair knew that sibling rivalry was the only part of 'brother' between them.

They both knew of hardship, they both knew of loss but they wore these mantles differently. Sasuke held his head up high and the fierce nature burned in his eyes for all to see and hence it burned brightly but for how long?

Naruto didn't hold his head anywhere he was fluid like Hinta's charka abilities, his flame burned with ferocity unimaginable but it was deep, deep inside his heart. This flame would last forever but how long before it consumed everything even his soul?

Naurto took a stroll, Hinata and Kakashi did it to relax them perhaps it would rub off, it didn't it just gave him more time with himself. Himself, his memories and Kyuubi of course all of which was never good. Naruto had learned at an early age, the time where he learnt most things, simply to breathe.

He had startled all of his Sensei's but mostly the focused dreamer Kakashi, that he could understand the world's need to breathe. Most of his trainers thought that he would be brute strength and spontaneity but he amazed them, being in his head even during a fight and still coming out the victor.

The world hurried, it rushed and it speed. Missing the importance of the senses, to look, to feel, to smell, Naruto knew them all intimately. However since Hinata had come around he discovered senses could open yet anther world.

The sight of her smile brought one to him mind, if not his face, the smell of her, particularly her arousal, that one warmed him. She was his and something so pure needed _him _so badly. The taste of Hinata could drive him over the edge into a place that not even he could describe.

It was not something he came across everyday… somewhat new to him. That someone was capable of loving him, not physically, but emotionally. To be aware of what he holds and still love him. Sure there was Iruka, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade. But no more then that… but what about Ichiraku? Surely he must know, the guy was ancient. Nice. But ancient all the same. Naruto decided that he was in the category with Jiraiya and Kakashi too.

Thoughts clearing in his head. Naruto decided that what happened to him, needed to happen to him, in order to make his mind just as strong as his body. But he also wondered, how long would it be for something to come along and destroy everything Naruto was? How long would it take for Naruto to break and become someone he never wanted to be?

Would it ever happen? Or was it closer then he thought?

Those dreams came back to mind. What did they mean? Was someone going to try and kill him? Would he be chased out of the village? He really hoped not. This was his home. His entire life was based here. What would his friends think if they found out about the fox? Would they be as kind and understanding as Hinata was? Or would they turn into the same village people that blamed him for their beloved Fourth's death?

'Father… I understand why you chose me. But I have to wonder… did you know what my life would be like?' Naruto thought.

"**Of course he didn't know." **Kyuubi informed. **"The Fourth's dying wish was for you to be seen as a hero of this village. But fear clouded the people's mind."**

Naruto could understand that. After all, he trained his ass off, and then his first real mission, he froze. He knew what he was supposed to do, but froze. And in thinking of that incident, he found it impossible to find fault in peoples actions. Even if their actions hurt him the most.

"**You are to forgiving for your own good." **The fox chimed in.

**xXx**

**Okies. There's another chapter. Sorry it's taken so long. I've been really sick, and I was graduating from high school and I was celebrating birthdays, my own 18****th**** was in there somewhere. Lol.**

**Review please and thank you.**


End file.
